Spooks are always up to no good
by Anaba Altsoba
Summary: "Oh, look, boss, what the cat dragged in…SPOOKS!" Tony grinned happily. Webb glares at him before turning and greeting a very pissed off looking Marine; at least the Admiral and Gibbs didn't know each other. …


Tony watched as men in 'spook suites' came into the NCIS MCRT bull pin. Well don't they just have some balls of steel?

"Tony" The one Tony recognized and actually sort of liked greeted him.

"Webb" Tony greets back. Clayton Webb sighed.

"Didn't want to have to face my boss, huh?" Tony asks, knowing that they had come for him. Webb shook his head.

"Between you and Rabb, I'm not sure whose boss is more irritating to get through." Webb confessed, "Speaking of, where is Gibbs?"

"What, you don't just want to take me and make a mad dash for it?" Tony grinned. Webb glared at him, though he seemed amused by the very idea.

"Last time we pulled that, Gibbs broke into the CIA Headquarters and held the deputy director hostage in his own office with his own gun. I have strict orders to go through Gibbs first" Webb admitted. Tony grinned widen.

"You honestly think Gibbs will let you take me after what happened last time?" Tony asks knowingly. Webb grimaced.

"That wasn't my fault" Webb declares. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Webb, Rabb taught you a thing or two about being a decent human being and not screwing over your partner, but you're still a spook" Tony pointed out. Webb took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, I think you and Rabb are siblings. You're both so irritating with this spook crap." Webb drawls.

"I resent that statement; Harm is a bit older than me"

"Not by much. Besides, you've spent enough time together-"

"WEBB" A gruff voice growls.

"Oh, look, boss, what the cat dragged in…SPOOKS!" Ton grinned happily. Webb glares at him before turning and greeting a very pissed off looking Marine; at least the Admiral and Gibbs didn't know each other.

…

"Tell me you've flown these before" Tony addressed Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.

"I've flown these before" Harm replied dutifully, adding that playful flyboy grin. Tony sighed.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Tony groaned, rechecking his parachute.

"I can't believe you got Gibbs to agree to let you do this. This mission is set up by Webb, it's more than likely going to blow up in our faces" Harm says dryly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm a big boy, Harm, I can make my own decisions."

"Uh-huh." Harm grunts his mock agreement.

"What about the Rear Admiral, how'd you get him to let you take this mission?" Tony retorts.

"I didn't. Think of this as…a probono mission approved by the SECNAV" Harm admits. Tony winces.

"You too huh?" Tony says. Harm looks over at him.

"Well, if we make it out of this, we'll know who killed us" Harm offers. Tony shudders.

"Yeah" Tony agrees. He can only imagine what Gibbs will do to him.

…

"That's turbulence, right?" Tony asks looking over to the other man who had a scowl across his face.

"No, no that is not turbulence. Best case scenario is that the spooks sabotage this aircraft to fail at this point." Harm says, motioning for Tony to hand him the spare parachute.

"Worse case?" Tony couldn't help but asks. Harm gave him a look.

"The spooks sabotaged us _is_ the worse case." Tony answered his own question.

…

Webb gulped as both the Rear Admiral (former SEAL) and the retired Marine glared at him in the NCIS Directors office who- while no love loss was there- was also glaring at him, after all, DiNozzo may be a pain in the Directors ass but he was well worth it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Webb, could you please repeat that?" Director Vance asks. If anything, the military men glare got more dangerous.

"I'd rather not" Webb admits.

"Do it anyways" Vance orders. Webb took a deep breath.

"The aircraft Commander Rabb was flying was…reported to have been…shot down over Somalia. Both the current status of Commander Rabb and Agent DiNozzo are unknown as of this moment" Webb repeated. Oh, if looks could kill…

…

"Where's Tony?" McGee asks Ziva who had been staring at Tony's desk from her own.

"I do not know. All I have managed to find out is that Gibbs is in MTAC with the Director and some Rear Admiral and some other guy dressed as a shark" Ziva huffed angrily. McGee blinked. Shark? Surfers call sharks as men in grey suits…

"I think you mean spook, Ziva. What does the CIA want with Gibbs or Tony? You think maybe Gibbs is going to go do some op for them and leave Tony in charge again?" McGee asks, trying and failing to hide his grimace. Ziva didn't seem to like the idea either. Tony had acted like Gibbs when Gibbs had left for Mexico and neither of them had liked that one bit.

"No" Ziva decided.

…

Abby and Ducky were in a staring contest, one that Jimmy had no idea why it was for.

"I'm telling you Ducky, they took him!" Abby said.

"My dear, Gibbs would not let them take him again after what happened last time" Ducky calmly explained.

"well, what if Gibbs didn't have a choice? You no how tony can be and Webb said that they had orders from the SECNAV! Not even Gibbs can- legally- dispute orders from the head honcho himself." Abby pointed out. Jimmy had to admit that He'd still vote on Gibbs but Ducky didn't seem to share his opinion.

"Oh dear. What has Anthony gotten himself into now?"

"I don't know and now they're all locked up in MTAC" Abby practically shouted.

…

"For he was a jolly good fellow, for he was jolly good fellow, FOR HE WAS A JOLLY GOOD FEEEELLLLOOOOOWWWW, that-no-one-could denyyyyy" Harm listened as Tony loppily sang the same verse over and over and over again.

Salim didn't take kindly to their crash landing in his terrorist camp. On one hand, they reached their objective, on the other, this wasn't really what they had planned.

"How you holding up there, Tony?" Harm asks, shifting a little.

"Like I've been drugged and got ran over by a semi truck, you?" Tony asks after the guard slammed the peek hole shut to try to get some reprieve.

"About the same…your boss gonna come looking for you?" Harm ask.

"Assuming Web at least told them we had to parachute from 20,000 ft into a terrorist training camp in Somolia….yeah, what about the Admiral?"

"…yeah, at least I'm hoping so" Harm confesss. They were in a spot.

"IN the mean time, we should try to free ourselves." Harm added as a belated after thought.

"And go where?" Tony asks.

"Anywhere but here" Harm answered immediately.

"Oh, good, I was hoping you'd say that." Tony says standing up. Harm blinked in shock.

"How long have you been free?" Harm yelped. Tony grinned michieviously.

…

Tony rode the elevator up to his teams floor. According to Gibbs and the very pissed off Real Admiral, both him and Harm had been gone two weeks. On the bright side, they managed a win for the team, completely their objective in the most unorthodox means possible, but on the down side…

Tony fingered his busted lip, still glad that his eye at least healed so he could see out of it. When the elevator doors opened, he followed Gibbs out. Ziva and McGee jumped to their feet, shouting his name in relief and concern.

"Why did you not tell us, Tony? We would have helped!" Ziva says. McGee nods his head.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time" Tony says.

"There won't be a next time, tell Webb that if he steps foot anywhere near you again, I'm shooting him" Gibbs pipes up from behind his desk. Tony grins.

"Good to know I'm still allowed to talk to him"

"…Don't push it Dinozzo"

…

Mac raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything hen she entered the Rear Admirals office and saw Webb sitting in a chair getting chewed out by the said Admiral. What was curious to her though, was that Rabb was getting the same glare as the Spook. She wondered what he did? She knew taking a vacation was a bad idea.


End file.
